Bad Boy and His Tutor
by Luv10
Summary: Jeno itu berandal sekolah yang nasibnya sebagai seorang pelajar berada di ujung tanduk. Oleh karena itu Haechan, si bawel langganan peringkat satu, ditugaskan untuk membuat Jeno bisa memperbaiki nilai dan sikapnya. Jeno. Donghyuck/Haechan. JeHyuck. JeChan. NoHyuck. NoChan.


**Bad Boy and His Tutor**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

Jeno itu berandal sekolah yang nasibnya sebagai seorang pelajar berada di ujung tanduk. Oleh karena itu Haechan, si bawel langganan peringkat satu, ditugaskan untuk membuat Jeno bisa memperbaiki nilai dan sikapnya.

* * *

Belajar itu membosankan.

Belajar itu jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

Belajar itu dongeng pengantar tidur.

Belajar itu melelahkan.

Setidaknya begitulah definisi kata 'belajar' dalam kamus bahasa Lee Jeno, seorang berandalan sekolah yang peringkat dalam bidang non-akademiknya tak pernah lebih dari duapuluh terbawah. Penampilan urakan dan sikapnya yang seenaknya juga semena-mena sudah sangat mencerminkan kata 'berandalan' tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau itu anak ketua yayasan pendidikan sekaligus keponakan dari donator tetap sekolah ini. Tapi tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih berusaha menjalani kehidupanmu sebagai seorang pelajar dibandingkan membanggakan reputasi gemilang keluargamu, Lee Jeno?"

Dengan gaya yang _bossy_ , Jeno menanggapi santai teguran yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolahnya itu, "Orangtua dan pamanku yang orang penting saja tidak pernah protes dengan diriku yang sekarang ini."

Sang kepala sekolah menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana pun juga dirinya tahu kalau Jeno ini termasuk ke dalam kategori anak yang kurang perhatian dari orangtuanya. Ayahnya sibuk bisnis ke luar kota atau bahkan luar negeri, dan ibunya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua yayasan pendidikan. Mereka sama-sama sibuk bekerja demi 'mempercantik' nama keluarga mereka di mata publik.

Padahal anak mereka sendiri jauh dari kata 'sempurna' seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang mengenai keluarga Lee.

"Aku mengatakan hal ini karena aku peduli padamu, Jeno-ya. Saat ini aku adalah teman baik dari kedua orangtuamu, bukan sebagai kepala sekolahmu. Coba kau ceritakan segala hal yang membebani dirimu padaku. Jika aku bisa, maka aku akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu agar kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan lebih baik lagi."

Jeno berdecak, "Ck, bilang saja kalau seonsaengnim sudah angkat tangan dalam mengajariku."

"Jika itu terjadi, maka sudah dari dulu aku menendangmu keluar dari sekolah ini."

Kacamata dilepas dan dipijatnya batang hidungnya. Menangani Jeno memang selalu membuat guru-guru di sini sakit kepala. Tak jarang mereka berpikir kalau memberi nasehat pada Jeno hanyalah membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja. Toh anak itu sendiri tak pernah menerapkan nasehat-nasehat yang didapatnya.

"Aku yakin hampir setiap hari kau mendengar teguran dari guru-guru tentang sikapmu itu, jadi kita lupakan sejenak mengenai masalah sikapmu," sang kepala sekolah memakai kembali kacamatanya, "Pokok pembicaraan kita saat ini adalah tentang nilai-nilai dan sikapmu yang sungguh mengkhawatirkan."

"Nilai 'kan tidak menjamin masa depan seseorang."

"Iya, aku tahu itu," helaan napas panjang dibuang kembali, "Tapi jika karena nilai-nilaimu saat ini kau jadi tak bisa lulus sekolah, maka masa depanmu juga akan jauh dari kata cerah, Lee Jeno."

"Ayolah… yang perlu kulakukan di tahun akhir ini 'kan hanya mengkuti ujian masuk universitas, lalu kuliah hingga lulus, dan bekerja melanjutkan bisnis keluarga. Beres. Tak perlu dibuat repot. Nilai-nilaiku di masa sekolah juga takkan kubawa mati."

"Tapi sekolah tidak bisa meluluskan murid dengan nilai di bawah rata-rata seperti dirimu!"

Sang kepala sekolah menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya. Kesabaran hampir berada pada batasnya. Dan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka bisa saja gelas yang ada di atas meja melayang tepat ke arah kepala Jeno saat ini juga.

"Dengar, Jeno-ya… selama hampir tiga tahun kau sekolah di sini, peringkatmu dalam setiap ujian hampir tak pernah berubah. Apa kau tidak lelah berada di peringkat duapuluh terbawah? Mungkin saat masih kelas satu dan dua yang lalu kau masih bisa naik kelas karena peringkatmu dalam ujian kenaikkan kelas bisa langsung naik drastis, entah bagaimana caranya aku tak mau tahu. Tapi sekarang? Kalau di tahun terakhirmu ini kau masih berada di posisi bawah, kami terpaksa tidak akan meluluskanmu karena salah satu faktor penting untuk kelulusan seorang murid adalah nilai-nilainya, baik dalam ujian ataupun tugas harian. Dan kalau sikapmu terus seperti ini, peluangmu untuk tidak lulus juga semakin besar."

"Lalu?"

"Kau itu sebenarnya cerdas, hanya saja kau malas menggunakan otakmu itu."

"Karena berpikir itu melelahkan."

"Itu sebabnya kau menjadi orang yang berpikiran pendek," sindir sang kepala sekolah, "Setidaknya di tahun akhirmu ini, gunakanlah sedikit otakmu dengan lebih serius lagi. Kau pasti tak mau terus menerus menjadi murid di sini, 'kan?"

Jeno mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tak janji."

"Baiklah…" kepala sekolah itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, "Melihat sikapmu yang masih urakan seperti ini, aku akan memanggil bala bantuan saja."

 **~Bad Boy and His Tutor~**

Namanya Lee Donghyuck, tapi biasa dipanggil Haechan yang sama sekali tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan nama aslinya. Seorang langganan peringkat satu dalam bidang akademik dan non-akademik. Haechan itu orang yang pintar dan aktif hingga disukai oleh banyak guru juga teman-temannya.

Tapi tidak bagi Jeno.

Jeno tidak suka pada orang yang berisik juga banyak tingkah. Dan Haechan memiliki dua sifat yang tidak disukai oleh Jeno itu yang otomatis membuat Haechan berada di dalam daftar orang yang tidak disukai oleh Jeno. Tapi sekarang kepala sekolah tukang omel –menurutnya- itu malah membawanya menemui Haechan di perpustakaan yang sudah sepi. Dan Jeno benci itu.

Perpustakaan adalah area terlarang baginya.

"Lee Donghyuck?"

Haechan yang ketika itu sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal yang tak ingin Jeno ketahui jumlah halamannya, langsung berdiri dan membungkuk pada kepala sekolah. Ia tersenyum, "Selamat sore!"

"Sore juga," sang kepala sekolah balas tersenyum, "Kau belum pulang?"

"Aku ada tugas membuat rangkuman tentang sejarah Korea di zaman Kerajaan Jeoseon, jadi aku tinggal sedikit lebih lama di sini," Haechan tersenyum semakin lebar, "Hehehe… omong-omong, kenapa seonsaengnim menemuiku?"

"Ah… aku ingin meminta bantuanmu tentang anak ini."

Haechan mengikuti arah jari telunjuk sang kepala sekolah dan barulah ia menyadari kehadiran Jeno di situ, "Lee Jeno?"

Jeno mendelik, merasa tak suka ketika Haechan menyebut namanya.

"Iya, dia Lee Jeno. Dan aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuanmu tentang anak ini…"

Selagi kepala sekolah dan Haechan berbincang, Jeno sibuk melihat sekeliling perpustakaan. Dan tentu saja tak lagi yang bisa dilihatnya selain rak-rak menjulang tinggi yang berisi buku tebal nan membosankan di dalamnya. Jeno tidak suka membaca buku, jadi wajar 'kan kalau dia menganggap perpustakaan itu tempat yang menyedihkan?

' _Cih, padahal tadi aku kabur saja.'_

"Siap, seonsaengnim!"

"Aku serahkan Jeno padamu, ya."

Kepala sekolah itu melambai pelan dan melangkah meninggalkan Jeno juga Haechan yang masih diam di tempat masing-masing. Tak pernah ada sejarahnya Jeno berbicara pada Haechan, tak peduli jika mereka kerap kali berpapasan secara tak sengaja di sekolah.

"Jadi, Lee Jeno. Mulai sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku!"

Jeno memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Haechan, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, penanggung jawab yang terhormat?"

Haechan tersenyum lebar dan ikut duduk di hadapan Jeno, "Tapi sebelum itu aku memiliki beberapa peraturan untukmu. Yang _pertama_ , panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Haechan' dan jangan nama asliku! Paham?"

"Apa kau sebegitu bencinya dengan nama aslimu sendiri?"

Jeno langsung mengaduh keras ketika Haechan menendang kakinya di bawah meja. Ia mengelus tulang keringnya yang menjadi sasaran tendangan Haechan sembari melempar tatapan tajam pada sang tersangka yang memasang raut wajah tak bersalah.

" _Kedua_ , jangan mempertanyakan peraturanku. Ketiga, patuhi peraturan yang kubuat untukmu. _Keempat_ , jangan pernah melanggarnya. Dan _kelima_ , aku yang akan mengatur jadwal kegiatanmu."

"Tugasmu 'kan hanya untuk mengajariku."

Dan sebuah tendangan didapat oleh Jeno kembali di kakinya yang lain.

"Lee Donghyuck!"

Kali ini sebuah buku yang mendapat tepat di wajahnya.

"Kubilang panggil aku 'Haechan'," Haechan melotot garang pada Jeno, "Dan asal kau tahu saja, tugas yang diberikan kepala sekolah padaku jauh lebih banyak daripada yang kau bayangkan. Bukan hanya nilaimu yang menyedihkan, aku juga harus bisa membuatmu memperbaiki sikapmu yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan itu!"

Mati-matian Jeno menahan emosi yang mulai menggunung dalam hatinya, begitu pula dengan ribuan sumpah serapah yang siap ia semprot kepada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Jeno paling tidak suka diatur, apalagi oleh orang yang _sok_ seperti Haechan di matanya.

"Yup. Untuk hari ini aku hanya akan mengatakan hal itu saja," Haechan tersenyum, "Kau boleh pulang. Besok aku baru akan memulai les privatnya denganmu, paham?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Jeno langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat hendak meninggalkan perpustakaan. Namun telinganya kembali terasa panas, begitu pula dengan emosinya yang benar-benar hampir meledak ketika mendengar perkataan Haechan tepat sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari perpustakaan.

"Sampai jumpa besok di perpustakaan~"

' _Bagus. Aku semakin membenci tempat terkutuk ini.'_

 **~Bad Boy and His Tutor~**

 **Kringg! Kringg! Kringg!**

Bukannya bangun, Jeno malah semakin merapatkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya begitu ia mendengar suara alarm yang terdengar nyaring itu. Lagipula sejak kapan dia memasang alarm? Biasanya juga ibunya yang menjadi alarm setiap pagi. Dan kenapa bunyi alarm itu terdengar tepat di telinganya?

"Bangunnn! Jenoooo! Bangunnn! Sudah pagiii!"

Suara cempreng siapa itu? Tidak enak didengar.

"Lee Jenooo!"

Jangan pedulikan. Anggap tak dengar apa-apa.

"Jeno-yaaaa!"

Tapi kenapa Jeno seperti mengenal suaranya?

"Banguuunnnn!"

"Akh!"

Jeno langsung bangun ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin merembes dari selimutnya hingga mengenai wajahnya. Ia mengerjap dan kemudian menyadari kalau selimutnya kini tengah dalam keadaan basah total, begitu pula dengan wajah dan sebagian rambutnya. Kepalanya menoleh cepat untuk mendapati seorang Haechan dengan sebuah ember kecil di tangannya. Seragam sekolah sudah melapisi tubuhnya dengan rapih.

"Kau-"

"Ibumu sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus menggunakan air untuk membangunkanmu," Haechan mengedikkan bahunya cuek, "Bukan salahku, 'kan?"

"Untuk apa kau ada di sini?!"

"Kau lupa apa yang kukatakan kemarin? Bukan hanya untuk membantumu meningkatkan nilai di sekolah, tapi aku juga ditugaskan untuk membuat sikapmu menjadi lebih baik lagi," jelas Haechan dengan santainya, "Dan harus diawali dengan datang tepat waktu ke sekolah."

Jeno mengerang, antara emosi dan frustrasi, "Bisa tidak kau membedakan mana urusan pribadi dan urusan sekolah?! Biarkan aku menjalani urusan pribadiku sendiri tanpa campur tanganmu!"

"Tapi kalau urusan pribadimu itu berpengaruh pada sikapmu di sekolah, maka aku harus turun tangan juga."

Bolehkah Jeno memukulnya sekarang juga?

"Cepat bersiap-siap dan turun untuk sarapan. Kalau aku datang terlambat ke sekolah karena dirimu, jangan harap kau akan selamat!"

Setelah memelototi Jeno, Haechan pun berlalu meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Selama beberapa saat Jeno masih terdiam di tempatnya hingga suara Haechan kembali terdengar, kali ini disertai oleh ketukan kasar di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Lakukan dengan cepat sebelum kupatahkan lenganmu dengan jurus taekwondoku!"

"Sial. Aku lupa kalau dia itu ahlinya taekwondo."

Jeno memang seorang berandalan yang hobi berkelahi, tapi kalau dihadapkan dengan Haechan yang sudah sabuk hitam taekwondo di usianya yang baru akan menginjak angka 18 tahun, tentu saja dia akan kalah telak.

 **~Bad Boy and His Tutor~**

Tanpa semangat, Jeno berjalan di samping Haechan yang masih mengagumi bekal makanan di tangannya. Memang tadi ibunya Jeno memberikannya bekal makan untuk di sekolah sebagai ucapan terimakasih mau menjemput Jeno di rumahnya mengingat ibunya sendiri sudah hampir menyerah menghadapi tingkah kurang ajar anaknya.

"Woah… ibumu benar-benar pandai memasak, ya! Padahal ibuku sendiri jika memasak tidak sampai seharum ini."

"Terserahlah."

Dengan berseri-seri Haechan memasukkan bekal makan itu ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu, ia tiba-tiba saja menahan tangan Jeno hingga sang empunya berhenti melangkah dan berbalik kepadanya.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku di sini selain untuk membantumu memperbaiki nilaimu, aku juga akan membantumu memperbaiki sikapmu."

Kedua tangan Haechan bergerak untuk memperbaiki dasi Jeno yang terpasang secara asal. Namun dengan cepat Jeno menepisnya, "Lepaskan! Jauhkan tanganmu! Asal kau tahu saja, berpakaian terlalu rapih seperti dirimu itu malah akan membuat imejku jatuh."

"Eyy… imejmu memang sudah jatuh sejak lama. Tak ada bagus-bagusnya."

Tangan Haechan kembali bergerak. Dan sebelum Jeno menepisnya lagi, ia langsung meraih salah satu lengan pemuda itu untuk dipelintirnya hingga Jeno berteriak kesakitan.

"Akh! Sialan! Lepaskan aku! Itu sakit, bodoh!"

"Diam atau aku akan berbuat lebih buruk lagi!"

"Iya, iya! Lepaskan sekarang!"

Haechan tersenyum puas dan melepaskan lengan Jeno. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda, yakni memperbaiki dasi Jeno. Bukan hanya itu saja, Haechan juga merapihkan seragam yang dikenakan Jeno agar lebih rapih lagi. Sedangkan Jeno sendiri hanya bisa diam dengan kening berkerut dalam.

"Nah! Begini 'kan lebih enak dipandang~ ayo kita pergi!"

Haechan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jeno dan kembali melangkah di kala Jeno masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua tangan Jeno terkepal kuat. Dan jika saja dia tidak sedang berada di depan umum saat ini, sudah dipastikan bahwa ia akan langsung melampiaskan emosinya itu pada benda-benda terdekat.

" _Shit_!"

 **~Bad Boy and His Tutor~**

Jeno benar-benar ingin menghabisi sosok kepala sekolah yang sudah dengan seenaknya membuat Haechan ikut campur dalam segala macam urusannya. Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan kuadrat!

Contohnya ketika ia tengah bersantai di atap sekolah, menikmati jam bolosnya. Tiba-tiba saja Haechan datang dan menjewer telinganya. Menghancurkan kenikmatan yang tengah dirasakannya.

" _Enak sekali kau bolos di sini! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja?! Cepat masuk kembali ke kelasmu sebelum aku melemparmu dari atas atap ini!"_

Lalu ketika ia tengah mencoba memalak uang dari adik kelasnya, Haechan tiba-tiba datang lagi dan memelintir tangannya. Membuat harga dirinya turun di depan mata adik kelasnya sendiri!

" _Dimana sopan santunmu sebagai seorang kakak kelas?! Bukannya mencontohkan sesuatu yang baik, kau malah melakukan hal yang tak ada gunanya seperti ini! Mau jadi apa kau di masa depan nanti?!"_

Kemudian ketika ia hendak menjahili seorang guru, Haechan lagi-lagi datang dan memiting lehernya.

" _Kau mau melakukan apa, hah?! Mau mati di tanganku?!"_

Intinya Haechan itu menyebalkan plus plus kuadrat!

"Geez… aku benar-benar ingin menghabisinya…"

"Siapa yang ingin kau habisi?"

Jeno menatap malas sosok Haechan yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menggeleng dan menumpukan kepalanya pada salah satu tangannya di atas meja tanpa minat. Haechan pun duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa buku catatan dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku sudah mencatat beberapa materi yang harus kau pelajari hari ini," ucapnya sembari menumpuk buku-buku tersebut di atas meja, "Sebenarnya materi yang harus kau pelajari sebanyak ini. Tapi karena aku ingin mempersingkat waktu, jadi kurangkum saja semuanya. Kita akan mulai dari matematika!"

Haechan tahu saja kalau matematika itu salah satu kelemahan Jeno.

Di kala pemuda cerewet itu menjelaskan secara rinci tahap demi tahap dalam rumus matematika yang ada di buku catatannya, Jeno malah sesekali menguap bosan. Penjelasan Haechan seperti pengantar tidur baginya. Apalagi suasana perpustakaan yang hening saat ini benar-benar membuat kantuknya semakin merajarela.

"…yang ini seratus delapan puluh dikurangi alpha, baru akan ditemukan nilai sinnya. Hei, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Jeno mengangguk-angguk dengan mata terpejam, "Iya~"

 **Bugh!**

"Auch!"

"Perhatikan atau kepatahkan lehermu!" ancam Haechan setelah puas memukul kepala Jeno menggunakan buku catatannya, "Aku tak mau di ujian akhir nanti kau mendapat nilai buruk! Reputasiku bisa ikut jatuh bila hal seperti itu terjadi!"

Jeno menggeram,"Grr… lihat saja nanti, Lee Donghyuck!"

 **Dugh!**

"Akh! Kenapa kau menendang kakiku?!"

"Lee Jeno! Jangan membuat keributan di perpustakaan!"

Bagus. Sekarang dia malah kena tegur penjaga perpustakaan yang juteknya minta ampun itu.

"Dengar, ya…" Jeno berucap dengan nada berbisik pada Haechan, "Kau harus menanamkan beberapa hal yang akan kukatakan ini di otakmu. _Pertama_ , aku tidak suka belajar. _Kedua_ , belajar itu membosankan. Dan _ketiga_ , belajar denganmu itu jauh lebih membosankan. Selesai."

Kedua mata Haechan menyipit. Ia dapat mengetahui bahwa memang tak ada niatan di mata Jeno dalam hal berubah. Dan seharusnya Haechan menyadari bahwa memperbaiki nilai juga sikap seorang Lee Jeno tidak akan semudah mengedipkan mata, malah akan sesulit menemukan sebuah jarum di tumpukan jerami.

"Hahh… menyebalkan sekali," keluhnya, "Kalau saja aku tidak mendapat kepercayaan dari kepala sekolah secara langsung, mana mungkin aku mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti menjadi guru privat berandalan seperti dirimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja?"

"Dan membuat imejku berubah buruk di mata kepala sekolah? Maaf saja, aku tak mau."

Jeno memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau itu orang yang peduli imej sekali."

"Karena biasanya manusia memperhatikan orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya dari luar, tahu. Tentu saja imej menjadi nomor satu demi mendapat kesan menyenangkan di kali pertama bertemu."

Haechan ternyata narsis, Jeno baru menyadarinya.

"Lagipula belajar itu _bukan aku sekali_ ," Jeno lagi-lagi berkata dengan nada penuh keluhan, "Aku bukan tipe-tipe anak kutu buku yang hobinya membaca ribuan kata di dalam buku setebal kamus Bahasa Inggris. Tempat yang biasa kukunjungi juga bukan perpustakaan, apalagi toko buku. Jika kau penasaran, aku itu lebih suka melakukan balap liar dengan bahan taruhan motor atau mobil sport daripada duduk manis mendengarkan penjelasan guru tentang beragam materi yang tak bisa kumengerti."

"Dasar anak orang kaya."

"Itulah aku."

"Justru karena sikap liarmu itu aku ada di sini!" tuduh Haechan, "Kalau kau ada inisiatif untuk memperbaiki nilai dan sikapmu sendiri, maka kepala sekolah takkan membuat kita terikat seperti ini!"

Kedua remaja itu sama-sama melempar tatapan tajam mereka. Jeno tak peduli bila setelah ini tangan atau kakinya akan patah akibat jurus taekwondo Haechan. Harga dirinya bisa turun kalau ia menyerah hanya karena tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tak membuat gentar itu!

"Oke, begini saja," Haechan mengakhiri sesi menatap tajamnya itu, "Kita buat sesi belajar ini menjadi _dirimu sekali_ agar kau menyadari bahwa belajar itu tak selamanya membosankan."

Jeno mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi kau bilang bahwa kau lebih suka melakukan taruhan daripada belajar, 'kan?"

Dengan santainya Jeno mengangguk, "Sudah jelas."

"Kita taruhan tentang ujian akhir nanti. Bagaimana?"

Dan sepertinya Jeno tertarik dengan tawaran pemuda cerewet di hadapannya ini.

 **~Bad Boy and His Tutor~**

Dimulai dari hari itu, Haechan mengubah sistem pengajarannya pada Jeno yang tadinya ia mengajari pemuda itu menjadi mereka belajar bersama-sama. Walau kini mereka lebih seperti bersaing demi taruhan konyol tersebut, tapi Haechan tak melupakan tugasnya untuk berusaha membantu Jeno dalam memperbaiki sikap juga nilainya. Ia masih sering menegur Jeno tiap kali pemuda kelahiran bulan April itu melakukan tindakan yang kurang mengenakkan.

Siapa yang berhasil mendapat posisi pertama pada ujian akhir nanti, maka si pemenang berhak meminta berbagai hal pada yang kalah dan yang kalah sendiri tidak bisa menolaknya. Dan mana bisa Jeno menolak tantangan menarik seperti itu.

"Hmm… hmm… yang ini begini lalu…"

Gumaman itu menarik perhatian Jeno yang tadinya tengah membaca setiap kata di dalam buku yang memuat tentang sejarah dunia tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Haechan yang tengah berusaha mencari jawaban dari sebuah soal dengan kening berkerut dalam dan bibir yang sesekali mengerucut.

"Yang ini dikali ini lalu ditambah… selanjutnya dibagi…"

Tanpa sadar bibir Jeno membentuk senyuman tipis.

' _Manis juga ternyata.'_

"Hei, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Haechan melirik Jeno sekilas sebelum kembali sibuk pada pekerjaannya, "Tanya saja."

"Kau pernah berpacaran?"

"Tidak."

"Menyukai seseorang?"

"Beberapa kali."

"Suka lelaki atau perempuan?"

"Gender tak masalah bagiku."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Kau suka tipe yang seperti apa?"

"Baik hati dan tidak sombong."

"Kalau denganku apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saj-tunggu… apa?"

Jeno menumpukkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia menatap Haechan yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seulas senyuman usil mengembang di wajahnya, ditujukan pada Haechan yang entah kenapa merasa wajahnya terbakar saat ini.

"Apa kau akan merasa bangga bila memiliki kekasih peringkat satu?"

"Ka-kau… kau bahkan jauh dari tipe idealku!" Haechan berseru dengan gelagapan, "A-aku… aku tidak suka berandalan seperti dirimu! K-kau orang menyebalkan ya-yang tak kusukai!"

"Hmm…" bukannya tersinggung, Jeno malah semakin memperlebar senyumannya, "Sungguh~? Kau tidak akan menarik kata-katamu itu~?"

 **Bugh!**

"Apa maksud dari senyumanmu itu, dasar bodoh?!"

 **~Bad Boy and His Tutor~**

Perasaan Haechan saja atau belakangan ini sikap Jeno memang berubah drastis?

Bukan hanya Jeno saja sebenarnya, tapi dirinya juga. Sejak pertanyaan tak masuk akal –menurutnya- yang dilontarkan Jeno beberapa hari lalu, Haechan hampir tidak bisa menatap pemuda itu langsung di matanya. Ia akan merasa malu dan jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat tiap kali mereka bertukar pandang. Sebisa mungkin juga ia mengurangi interaksi dengan Jeno, tapi ia tetap mencoba agar permainan 'petak umpet' itu tak mempengaruhi tugas yang diberikan kepala sekolah padanya.

Namun entah Haechan boleh bernapas lega atau justru kebingungan akan perubahan sikap Jeno yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia hampir tak pernah lagi melihat pemuda itu membuat ulah. Penampilannya pun sudah jauh dari kata urakan. Kepala sekolah sudah mengirimkan ucapan terimakasih padanya, dan apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain tertawa canggung ketika menerimanya? Padahal Haechan sendiri merasa kebingungan dengan perubahan tiba-tiba seorang Lee Jeno. Bukankah pada awalnya Jeno itu sangat sulit diberitahu walau sudah berkali-kali ia tegur? Lantas kenapa tiba-tiba saja…

"…jadi begitulah."

Ketika jam istirahat hari ini, Haechan memutuskan untuk menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya, Jaemin.

"Hmm… mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan padamu ketika itu?" tebak Jaemin, "Saat dia bertanya tentang tipe yang kau sukai, kau 'kan menjawab suka pada orang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. Mungkin dia ingin berubah mendekati tipe idealmu itu karena… dia menyukaimu?"

Haechan langsung tersedak es jeruk yang tengah diminumnya begitu mendengar tebakan asal Jaemin yang sayangnya jika dipikir-pikir lagi cukup masuk akal. Jeno menyukainya? Lee Jeno yang itu? Yang terus menerus mengeluh tentang hal bernama belajar? Menyukai dirinya? Sungguh…?

"Lucu sekali…"

"Hei! Aku berkata berdasarkan fakta!" protes Jaemin, "Dan menurutku semua perubahannya itu memang ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kalian tentang tipe ideal yang tadi kau ceritakan."

Haechan bergumam panjang, "Mmm… tapi mana mungkin dia menyukaiku. Bahkan ketika pertama kali kami berbicara, dia terus menerus menyerangku dengan tatapan lasernya!"

"Ada pepatah yang bilang, _biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya_. Jadi mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan tak suka Jeno padamu berubah menjadi _suka_."

"Ayolah Jaemin~"

"Aku berspekulasi seperti ini karena kasusku dengan Mark hampir sama, tahu," jelasnya lagi sembari membawa-bawa nama kekasihnya yang juga mantan kapten tim basket itu, "Kami dulu saling benci. Tapi karena sering bertemu dan banyaknya interaksi, waktu akhirnya mengubah perasaan benci itu menjadi perasaan suka. Sama sepertimu dan Jeno, 'kan?"

Mulut Haechan terkatup. Kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaemin benar bagaimana?

"Beralih pada topik lainnya. Sikap bocah berandalan itu memang sedikit mulai berubah, tapi bagaimana dengan nilai-nilainya? Walaupun sikap memang menjadi salah satu faktor penentu kelulusan kita, tapi percuma saja kalau nilainya masih di bawah rata-rata begitu."

Haechan menghela napas, "Hahh… sulit sekali membantunya untuk meningkatkan nilai. Dia masih sering mengeluh tiap kali kami belajar bersama."

"Kalau begitu ada kesempatan kau menang taruhan itu, 'kan?"

Haechan hampir saja memberikan 'pukulan sayang' pada kepala Jaemin, "Kau ini bagaimana?! Taruhan itu bukan menjadi target utamaku, tahu! Aku membuat taruhan itu hanya agar Jeno setidaknya sedikit bertambah semangat dalam belajar! Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja…"

"Yahh… kalau kau sendiri sudah menyerah, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan? Kau hanya tinggal berdo'a memohon yang terbaik untuk ujian akhir nanti bagi Jeno. Serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan dan fokuslah pada taruhan tak penting kalian itu."

"Sudah kubilang taruhan itu bukan target utamaku!"

"Jadi target utamamu itu Jeno?"

"Iya!"

"Kau sungguh menyukainya?"

"Bukan begituuu!"

 **~Bad Boy and His Tutor~**

Jadi, setelah melewati berminggu-minggu masa menjelang ujian akhir yang melelahkan –bagi Haechan- akhirnya hari yang mendebarkan itu tiba juga. Bukan, bukan hari-hari di mana ia dan teman-teman seperjuangannya berhadapan dengan soal-soal ujian yang membuat mata dan kepala sakit, tapi hari di mana hasil ujian itu terpampang manis di madding sekolah.

Dan Haechan merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang paling ingin ia cepat lalui dalam hidupnya. Sungguh, Haechan gugup luar biasa.

"Hei! Ayo kita lihat madding untuk memastikan apakah namamu masih _nongkrong_ di peringkat atas atau tidak!"

Haechan tertawa hambar untuk membalas perkataan Jaemin, "Aku tak memiliki tenaga, Jaemin… pikiranku penuh dengan Jeno…"

"Hmm~?" senyuman usil itu diberikan Jaemin pada Haechan, "Jeno lagi~?"

"Coba kau pikir bila Jeno berada di urutan bawah lagi! Apa yang akan kepala sekolah katakan padaku?! Beliau sudah berterimakasih padaku karena berhasil membuat sikap Jeno berubah! Tapi kalau tidak dengan nilainya bagaimana?! Apa yang akan kepala sekolah pikirkan mengenai diriku?! Aku bisa dianggapnya sebagai orang yang gagaaalll!"

Jaemin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan. Jangan pedulikan saja pandangan orang lain terhadap dirimu."

"Mudah kau untuk bicara!" balas Haechan dengan kesal, "Aahhh! Semuanya karena Lee Jeno sialan!"

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

"Siapa? Aku? Mana mungkin!"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Na Jaeminnn!"

 **~Bad Boy and His Tutor~**

Dengan wajah songong minta ditamparnya, Jeno berdiri menghadap madding yang menempel hasil ujian akhir murid-murid kelas tiga. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Permisi! Permisi! Permisi! Kami mau lewat!"

Suara yang tak asing baginya itu membuat senyumannya merekah semakin lebar. Jeno berbalik dan dengan segera menggeser posisinya agar Haechan dan Jaemin yang baru saja datang bisa melihat hasil ujian akhir tersebut.

"Lee Jeno! Kau-"

"Hai, Haechan-ah," tanpa mempedulikan Jaemin, Jeno menyapa Haechan yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot mata kebingungan, "Jangan lupakan tentang taruhan kita, ya~"

Haechan baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Jeno ketika Jaemin menepuk-nepuk lengannya dengan keras. Ia meringis dan menepis tangan Jaemin yang masih saja menepuk –memukul- lengannya sementara kedua mata temannya itu terfokus pada hasil ujian di madding.

"Sakit, bodoh! Berhenti memukulku!"

"Haechan-ah! Haechan-ah! Kupikir keajaiban di dunia ini telah bertambah satu! Lihat!"

Jaemin menarik Haechan untuk mendekat ke arah madding dan membiarkannya membaca hasil ujian akhir tersebut.

 _ **Hasil Ujian Akhir Kelas 3**_

 _ **1\. Lee Jeno**_

 _ **2\. Lee Donghyuck  
…**_

" _WHAT THE HELL_ -?!"

Teriakan Haechan yang syarat akan umpatan ketidakpercayaan itu terdengar jelas hingga menggema di koridor sekolah. Kedua mata membelalak lebar di kala mulutnya menganga. Sungguh, tampar saja Haechan dan sadarkan dia dari mimpi –entah indah atau buruk- ini, Tuhan!

 **Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari Jeno membuat perhatian orang-orang di situ teralih padanya. Dengan tengil dan sikap 'soknya, Jeno berjalan dan menghalangi arah pandang Haechan dari madding. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana dan secara tiba-tiba Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haechan yang seketika menahan napas karena terkejut.

"Kau tidak lupa pada taruhan kita, 'kan?"

"…"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah sering mendengar kata-kata hampir setiap guru di sini yang mengatakan kalau aku ini anak yang cerdas hanya saja malas berpikir," seringai itu menghiasi wajahnya, "Dan lihatlah apa jadinya bila aku menggunakan otakku yang cerdas ini. Boom! Semua tercengang~"

Jadi apa Haechan harus merasa bangga akan pencapaian Jeno itu? Atau ia harus menangis tersedu-sedu karena posisi pertamanya telah direbut secara paksa?

"Dan kupikir aku sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan darimu, wahai _mantan_ peringkat satu~"

Jeritan tertahan dari murid-murid yang ada di sekitar situ terdengar ketika Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haechan yang perlahan memerah sempurna.

 **Cup~!**

Dan sukseslah kedua bibir itu saling menempel satu sama lain. Sekilas, namun meninggalkan banyak kesan dan makna.

"Mulai sekarang jadilah kekasihku, oke?"

"KYAAAA~!"

Apa yang harus Haechan lakukan setelah ini? Mematahkan leher Jeno lalu menguburnya hidup-hidup atau membuatnya babak belur dengan jurus taekwondo hingga ia merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan ke dunia ini?

Dan apa-apaan pernyataan sepihak itu?! Kekasih?! Sialan sekali kau, Jeno! Jantung Haechan jadi berdetak semakin cepat, 'kan!

"Dasar Lee Jeno bodoh!"

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Jeno-Donghyuck done. Maaf kalau mengecewakan T_T kebiasaan buruk saya emang suka tiba-tiba ilang feel pas ngetik bagian akhir ff, jadi mungkin endingnya agak gaje ya maapkan~

p.s : selipin markmin gapapa kali ya, lagi suka sama ff yang ada marknya kkk~

 **Review?**


End file.
